This invention relates to lids for containers, and specifically to a lid adapted to provide easier use of tamper-evidencing tear-strips and to subsequently provide easier removal of the lid from (and attachment of the lid to) the container.
It is known to use tear-strips on the lids of containers as a means of tamper-evidencing. Prior art tear-strips, however, can sometimes be quite "unfriendly" to persons attempting to legitimately open the containers. Among other things, it is sometimes difficult to even locate the tab or other means for initiating the removal of the tear-strip from the lid. Once located, it can sometimes require the use of a screwdriver or other lever mechanism to "pry" the tab loose so that the tear-strip can be removed. Besides being unduly cumbersome, the use of a screwdriver or similar instrument can damage the container and/or lid, even to the point of destroying the ability of the lid to be appropriately resealed on the container.
Additionally, on lids configured to cover container openings that are substantially rectangular, it can be extremely difficult to remove the lid because, as one corner of the lid is lifted, the other corners "bite in" and engage the container even more forcefully than during normal static engagement. The same problem can exist when a person attempts to reseat the lid on the container.